House Of Egypt (Hiatus)
by KayBear365
Summary: The Sibuna Gang have gone missing and no one knows it until one day when a group of students go to Egypt and suspect somethings up when there are whispering spirits, cameos around the pyramid, and an Ank necklace that needs to be found. Join the new Sibuna gang as they experience drama, love, adventure, humor, and hurt all in this action packed story House Of Egypt. T for butt kick
1. Chapter 1

**The New story is out and it's up to the New Sibuna gang to save not just their selves but the previous Sibuna gang too. Join the new Sibuna Gang on their adventure in Egypt and the Anubis House where they'll experience love, drama, humor, adventure, and butt kicking.  
**

**Disclaimer & Non-Disclaimer: I do not Own House Of Anubis. I do own House Of Egypt.  
**

**Chapter 1 **

New Students and Old ones too

**Victor's POV**

"We have new students coming Coviar" I said talking to my bird "but to bad the old ones are still here." I was stroking the bird's head and looking into it's eyes suddenly a knock came from my door and since I was not doing anything but talking to my bird I decided to let them in "Come In" I said and Trudy came in wearing her cook usual get up "what do you want Trudy? can't you see I'm not interested in lunch right now" I said slightly annoyed with her interrupting me while I was talking to Coviar "Victor our new students have arrived" she said all to perky "why are you so perky about these urchins living in this school?" "Victor they came here to learn and this boarding school does just that, don't be so rude" she said protecting the little kids "whatever, let's just get this over with" I said getting up and leaving the comfort of my principle room.

Downstairs the children were scrambling around the house and making a whole bunch of noise that could wake up a sloth "QUIET DOWN!" I yelled and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing "you will listen to these rules or be kicked out of this school" the kids stared at me with fear and shock in their eyes "these simple rules will get you through all the years of the school.

First Rule: Never ever go in my office

Second Rule: Listen to your teachers

Third Rule: You will all go to bed at 10:00 o'clock when the first pin drops

Fourth Rule: You all will go to bed in your own room and if you don't there will be consequences

and the Fifth Rule: NEVER and I mean NEVER skip out of school or you'll be sorry.

Do you UNDERSTAND!?" I said in a serious and commanding voice, they all said yes and took their schedules that had their room number from the kitchen table and walked to their room trying to avoid me while I was watching them _evil-y._

**Sadie's POV  
**

2nd semester at the Anubis house and I thought this year would get more weirder. My roommate was my best friend Cassidy who was now unpacking her clothes and putting them in her drawer "do you think this year will be good or bad?" she asked now picking out something to wear for tomorrow

"hmm well maybe it will be more weirder" I answered now taking some clothes of my own and unpacking them

"yeah now you can finally tell Ethan your feelings for once" she said teasingly, my face was getting hot and I threw my pillow at her but to bad it wasn't hard "you can not silence your feelings you give him hints everyday and he doesn't even notice, don't deny you feelings for him" she said taking my pillow and throwing it back to me "well don't call me out you like Greg" I said teasing her and she blushed "shut up" she said playfully and hung her clothes on the wall hook. Suddenly Anna came bursting through the doors and gave us a group hug "OMG I missed you guys so much it's like we haven't been here in like forever since... the incident" she said "yeah we missed you too" I said, knowing Anna she could have quite the attitude but then again it's for a good reason. I noticed that she had 5 duffled bags laid out in her room "hmm you either went to the mall and bought a bunch of close or you actually have a roommate" I said "haha very funny" she said sarcastically "what miss Bliss finally has a roommate that doesn't leave her" Cassidy said acting shocked "oh be quiet you guys at least I have a roommate who won't leave me and isn't as stuck up as Joy, always hanging out with Fabian and when he dumped she was always trying to sabotage Nina just because her 'Fabs' liked Nina more then her" she said explaining the roommate thing "well after what you just said I just want to know who your roommate is" Cassidy said laying upside down on her bed "oh, well her name is Kacey James I call her Kace" she said "this is totally awesome your across from us so that means we can talk more" I said sitting on the floor while Anna was now sitting on the blue bean bag. After about 5 minutes of silence Anna broke it "well got to go I still have to unpack" "see ya later" Cassidy said "see ya Cass Bye Sads" she said calling us by are nicknames "bye Ann" I said and she left. Cassidy turned on the TV while I was looking in the hall where Ethan and Greg were talking and I was looking at him dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 of House Of Egypt. How'd you like the first chapter? Hope you like this one I just can't wait to write about their trip to Egypt.**

**Chapter 2**

Dinner is served, but not on a plate

**Ethan's POV**

I was in my room with my best friend Gregory who was laying back and writing something probably for Cassidy in his bed while I was sitting down tuning my guitar for a song for Sadie well if I'll ever get to sing it to her, stupid shyness and its stupid rules "what you doing" he asked taking notice of my sheet lyrics "just lyrics" I said quickly trying to take the sheets but he was to quick and picked them up "why the heck can't you tell Sadie you love her and SING THE SONG already it's driving me crazy when you keep on singing the song in your sleep" he said skimming over the notes and handing it to me "all you need to do is sing the song and everything will be just peachy" he said poking his head out in the hall where he was apparently watching something "is it that easy Greg? IS IT?!" I said walking towards him and seeing what he was looking at "what, what is it? Who are you looking at?" I asked, even though I was taller than Greg, Greg was blocking the door"shh" he said putting a finger over his mouth and shushing me.

He went out the room into the hallway and that gave me enough room to see who it was and I was shocked to see who it was, Christopher or Chris for short, my old friend since 9th grade was right there reading a book but Greg wasn't there to see him he was eying another guy with hatred. As soon as I saw Chris I gave him a hug and he looked at me confused "um Ethan?" He asked curiously "yeah from 9th grade" I said, he set his book down and gave me a picture of... SADIE?! I blushed at the picture and decided to give it to her "she gave it to me to give it to you" he explained, as soon as he said that there was a shatter from downstairs and yelling. 2 girls from one dorm opened up their door, one girl looked sporty and athletic as for the other girl she looked like one of the movie stars from a famous film "what the heck was that?" The sporty looking girl asked "Madisan, I think it came from downstairs" the pretty girl said "Alissia, I know that I asked what the HECK WAS THAT NOISE!" The sporty girl whose name was Madisan said annoyed "sorry Madison" the pretty girl whose name was Alissia said apologetically. 4 girls came upstairs freaked out "my name is Lucy and these are my friends Morgan, Megan, and Tessa" the girl said, she wore a cat shirt and blue jeans, then just as I was about to greet her a guy came over and started to flirt "hey pick you up at 8:00 o'clock tomorrow my little cat" and as soon as the blonde boy said that she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her face "If you call me kitty or cat I will show you my claws and trust me there sharp" she said viciously "your beauty says a thousand words my flower" he said puckering up his lips only to get a smack from her "do that to me again and I'll smack harder" she said and let go of his collar and the boy simply walked away "Lucy that was pretty cool" the girl who's name was Tessa said "come on guys" Megan said already on the steps of the stairs "oh yeah, you guys should really get downstairs, Victor is gonna yell in 3,2,1" and just on time Victor yelled "DINNER COME AND GET IT OR NO BREAKFAST!" "No breakfast, that's not how I roll" Cassidy said opening her door and immediately Greg was by her door "what's up Cass?" he asked enthusiastically which I think freaked her out "Greg your freaking me out let's just go and eat dinner" and she came out from her dorm and went downstairs with Greg following her, I didn't even notice Chris went downstairs with them. Sadie came out and looked at her surrounding not noticing me and went downstairs, I sighed sadly and went downstairs too.

**Anna's POV**

I was downstairs sitting beside Kacey and a guy with an Irish accent named Shamus who was totally freaking me out, it was like every time I ate and he didn't he would stare at me. Everyone was laughing and telling jokes and Percy who was pretty cool got dared to stuff 15 marshmallows in his mouth which he did and ended up having a sugar rush which ended in us laughing and Hunter who was so hot that we girls couldn't take our arms from him got dared to prank one of us in our sleep which didn't mind us well only Sadie and Cassidy. Madisan who was playing with her food and accidentally flicked some of her mashed potatoes in Ethan's face which made Sadie giggle and Madisan in a frenzy of laughter and suddenly peas and mashed potatoes were flicked in fer face, she looked at Ethan who was only holding a napkin to wipe the mashed potatoes off his face she then looked at Sadie who had her spoon up and aimed at her. This dinner is about to get messy.

**So that's the second chapter up and ready for you guys.**

**What Will Happen?  
**

**You Review and Request to see and find out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

FOOD FIGHT, TROUBLE, ANNOUNCEMENTS OH MY!

Madison's POV

I can not believe she did that, little Ms. Goody-two-shoes just flicked a big chunk of fresh mashed potatoes at me, she will not get away that easy. I flicked some peas at her only missing by an inch and hitting Connor 'YOU IDIOT" I thought to myself, and when I was about to punch myself in the face he _TRIED TO FLICK _his stupid macaroni at me which he missed and hit Anna instead, "YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" She said shocked and picked up some spaghetti and flung at him, directly hitting Hunter's face and covered her mouth in shock "seriously?" he asked, his hair plopped with spaghetti and a meatball on top. I was laughing hysterically "well I guess I know who I'm pranking in the night" he said staring at Anna viciously "you wouldn't dare" she said growled "OH! you know I will" he said getting into her face "Come on dude don't do that" Kacey said probably thinking she will get covered in the prank too. Cassidy a girl who looked like Lulu Anteriska probably saw me laughing at the feud of Anna and Hunter because I just got covered in more mashed potatoes, I looked at the girl and I just had to do it. I picked up my ice-cold water and threw it all over her, I do not play around and when it comes to food fights I always win.

Cassidy's POV

That girl did not just do that. She just tried and I mentioned tried to throw her ice-cold water at me but Greg took the fall and got drenched. He is so sweet "Oh you did not just try to do that" I said angrily, I got up but I just got pushed back down by Lucy, a girl with waist dark brown hair and freckles who I met when we just came here, "don't stoop down to her level, that's what she wants you to do" she said calmly and winked at me. Oh yeah its Prank Time, "your right Lucy I shouldn't stoop so low to her stupid lev- I mean her tough level and her stup- I mean lovely friend Alissia" I said sweetly. Madison raised a suspicious eyebrow so did Sadie until she figured out what we were doing and started to play along. Lucy and I slowly started to grab a big chunks of peas in one hand and grabbing macaroni in the other and both smiling sweetly at the two to make it more realistic, then it was time and we threw it towards them both "DIRECT HIT!" a girl who looked a lot like Saoirse Ronan said, seeing my confusion Ethan said "Her names Morgan" "OH! yeah DIRECT HIT!" I said agreeing with her. Sadie looked at the two girls faces, they were probably shocked of when we beat their butts, but boy was I wrong.

Sadie's POV

OH God! Those girls faces were mad as ever and I don't think Madison was the girl to be messing with because she gave a big grunt and headed off to her room. Alissia on the other hand had a vicious face on. She was the MADDEST out of her and Madison "YOU STUPID, NAIVE, INSECURE GIRLS! THIS DRESS COST ABOUT $19,000 PLUS TAX AND IT'S DRY CLEANING ONLY!" she said angrily, then she looked at me and said something that made me shudder "AND YOU! If you ever mess with me or my friends I'll make your life a misery starting with you-know-who" she said and walked off, mad. You know who? You mean Ethan? Stupid mean girls and them always trying to show off like Alissia. As soon as Alissia went, covered in peas and macaroni which was hilarious, Victor came in "oh were in so much trouble" Ethan whispered to me and I nodded in agreement. We are in so much trouble.

Victor was MAD I mean like mad as I have ever seen him. "WHO DID THIS TO THE KITCHEN!" He yelled, we all covered our ears to not get our ears deafened by his loud voice, no one spoke at all and his face seemed to be filled with joy with the lack of our courage "very well then, go to your rooms and you will be told to come out when I say so" he said calmly "someones got a bad temper" Morgan whispered to me which I responded with a nod and a smile. "As for you Trudy-" Victor said looking at Trudy, already knowing what she had to do Trudy got a bad temperament which made Victor babble "Victor shut up, I know what to do. Do not treat me like your slave treat me like a person, what if I just said 'Victor get your work down' all the time how would you like it? HUH?!" calmly but thoroughly she said this and made Victor be like 'bada bada bada wha ti bu UGH' and as for the rest of us teens we were just over hearing what happened before we left and started laughing hysterically, then we got yelled and chased at by Victor and us screaming like he was Freddie Crooger or Micheal Myers.

**(A/N what I can't choose between just 1. I wanted to have Jeepers Creepers come in too but he was booked with killing people than Victor being compared to him. Anyway back to the** **story.)**

So that is how we spent half the time of dinner, in my room nothing to do, and half of these people I have hardly any intention of speaking to.

Percy's POV

I am so bored, bouncing a stupid ball at a stupid white wall has takes the fun out of life. Everyone was either listening to music and dancing on Sadie's radio (Hunter, Anthony, Christopher, Lucy), trying on clothes (Kacey and Anna), singing (Megan, Sadie, Tessa, Ethan, and Anthony), playing video games with headsets on for some apparent reason (Gregory, Morgan, Cassidy, Hunter, Lucas,and Connor) which the boys kept on saying 'Dude, Dude, Dude throw the bomb if you wanna live! We don't get crushed by the girls' which they girls responded to 'DIE DIE DIE!' and high-fived, and as for us (Shamus and I) we threw a medium-sized, blue ball at the wall and catching it. Seeing my boredom Shamus asked a stupid question "Are you bored?" "shut up man" I said and hit him with the ball "what? come on dude it's just a question", I rolled my eyes and asked a rhetorical question "what do you think?" "I think you'd rather be surfing or chilling with some babes" I blushed and looked at Morgan who was smiling uncontrollably at the T.V probably because she won because the boys kept on saying, REMATCH! "Yeah you know you love her or Megan she looks strong willed" Shamus said tauntingly and then someone mysteriously pops from above us covering the light and says "love who?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" we both screamed which startled everyone and made both of us pretty embarrassed. The boy who we screamed at left and Shamus and I well we were still pretty embarrassed.

Megan's POV

We all got bored of doing whatever the heck we were doing and decided to watch the news.

News Reporter: It will be a Very Windy in London, England, there will be a be a powerful, giant storm and stop at 10:00 o'clock. We advise parents to keep the windows and door locked because of the damage the storm. Back to you Carl with the sports

"SPORTS!" The boys yelled with happiness then the power went out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ethan yelled with sadness and then he got hit by I think Sadie "Shut up" and that made him shut up, "now the power will come on, we never went through this before in this particular boarding school but- yeah I have no idea where I'm going with this" and then Anna spoke up "what she is trying to say is it's not that dark and you guys better not be freaking out cause its not even pitch black" "yeah that's exactly what I wanted to say" Sadie said sarcastically, ignoring her sarcasm I think she smiled then said "thank you Sadie, I know" and walked away. Suddenly the power came on but it was still pretty dim and Victor came in looking quite messy and panting hard "PACK!" was all he said and ran downstairs yelling "PACK YOUR BAGS! PACK YOUR BAGS! NOW NOW NOW! LEAVING TOMORROW AT 6:00 AM!" We all stared out of the hallway looking confused but decided to do what he said or think about getting punished.

**That is all people's I updated for you and their is part of your Christmas Present**

**-Bye Hope you tune in for more House Of Egypt **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A Long Plane Trip

Anna's POV

Victor kept on shouting 'GO GO GO!' Which was really annoying considering the fact we don't know where were going, we just got here, and we have to wake up super early, I groaned and Kacey walked up to me carrying a blue dress in her left and a red dress in her right "Oh my gosh what do you think I should wear for the trip?" She asked me putting each one up for me to judge. I yawned "you should bring all of your clothes, I'm guessing were not going to be here for a long time" I suggested which made her face fill up with joy, she squeled "all of my clothes, this is such an early Christmas miracle" and left skipping to our dorm. Now that I think about this trip I know it's going to get crazy.

I left to go get my luggage and ran into Ethan who had a gray duffled bag and stood up wiping his shirt "sorry Anna" he apologized and helped me up, I got up and laughed a bit "it's no prob Ethan, I was just about to get my luggage nothing important" I said, he smiled "I wonder where were going" he said making that confused face I always laugh at "what?" He asked me making the confused face again but on purpose, I pushed him playfully and he laughed. Maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

**(At Night)**

Tessa's POV

Snoring from the guys was all I heard from their dorms and I had wanted to wack a few to get them to shut up, but I slept peacefully the whole- well part of the night through because at exactly 5:30 Victor's loud booming voice echoed through the halls like a train's horn, I woke up groaning and Morgan groaned getting her head up and squinting at the clock, "UGH! Why did he wake us up so early?" She whined while I put my white slippers and robe on putting my head out the door. Victor cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled "GET UP! RISE AND SHINE!" He yelled, I looked at the other dorms and just like me one person had their head sticking out the door, we all glared at Victor, waking us up in the middle of the night, how dare him. He looked at us and gave us a 'YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!' Look and that made all of us go back in our rooms and get our luggage that was already packed.

All of us went out into the hallway, remind you were in our PJs and it's the middle of the night, but thank God we have our robes and jackets. We went out the school doors and a gust of wind smacked my face making me bump into Anthony who catched me when I was about to fall flat on my butt, I looked up at him and blushed then he helped me to get up "thanks" I said shyly "no problem" he said, I'll take that as a your welcome. Morgan looked at me and gave me a teasing face "Flirt" she said smiling "shut up" I said blushing, she rolled her eyes and Victor yelled for a cab.

Ronald's POV

Victor yelled for that cab so loud that a tree almost fell down, thankfully it didn't, we got in the cab buy we were all squished in and Victor got to sit in the front. NOT COOL!. The girls all looked out the windows leaving us boys to create a new song on the way to the airport

'Ethan Plays guitar'

Going to Egypt Song:

_Were going to Egypt making thing OK_

_Gonna get in trouble with adventures on the way_

_Probably flirt with the girls_

"No" The girls said shocked

_Were going to Egypt- OH YEAH!- Going to Egypt to do crazy stuff but whateveeeeer_

_Were Crazy_

End Song:

Yep so that is how it went until we annoyed Victor and he told us to shut up.

Sadie's POV

We finally made it to the airport, Victor gave us are tickets and we went up to the airplane surving the crowded areas and pushings from strangers we made it to second class (BOO!).

I sat by a women who arguing with her boyfriend on her stupid phone who was in the seat in front of her next to Ethan who scooted over to the window, "he is crazy" he whispered to me nodding his head towards the 'couple' who were in eachother's face and still arguing. I groaned as the women and the man stood up and got off the airplane, STILL ARGUING! I looked at the empty seat by Ethan and sat beside him, "this is nice, two best friends sitting together, talking, and laughing" I said giving him hints of my liking of him, he looked at me and smiled 'yes he gets it finally' I thought as I smiled with happiness "I know, Anthony should totally go out with Tessa" he said making my face go ftom happy to the 'stupid' face, I sighed and smiled "sure, hey do you mind if I can sit at the window?" I said trying not to show anger, sitting by the window at... 6:00 o'clock in the morning while banging your head on the window sounds nice. He agreed and I thanked him then I banged my head against the window cautiously but softly so I won't hurt myself too bad.

Anna's POV

I fell asleep, well almost but then I heard a pounding noise in the back of my chair, I looked behind me and glared at a little kid who looked about the age of 9, "can you please stop kicking my chair" I said (No not asked I said) he glared at me "you can't tell me what to do old lady" the boy said sticking out his tounge 'bratty little devil' I thought, he kicked my chair again and my tolerance for this boy dropped to 80% "LOOK LITTLE BOY!" I yelled but quietly so I wouldn't disturb anyone "what old lady your too old to do anything" he teased "I am this close to ripping out your tounge and sewing it to your forehead" I said violently pointing a finger at him, then out of the blue HE BIT MY FINGER! "You just bit my finger" I said shocked, he growled at me "and I'll do it again" he said. I crossed my arms feeling defeated, I got ready for another kick but nothing happened, I looked behind me and saw that the little kid was gone then I looked at the hall where the little boy and his mom sat in back far away from me. I stuck my tounge at the boy who gave me the MIDDLE FINGER, I turned around facing the chair, angry. Long day before we go to Egypt.

**Review and Request**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back with some more House of Egypt so have fun**

**Chapter 5**

A Ghost

Sadie's POV

We finally arrived in Egypt and thank god because Alissa was about to throw a big fit of if we were there yet. We were waiting for a cab but the bad part is there was no cab so we had to go on foot to this 'other Anubis House', for 30 freakin minutes we went on foot and finally arrived at the other Anubis House and Ethan dropped his bags on Christopher's foot "OW!" Chris said having a pained expression on his face.

We went inside the house and got to pick our own rooms, me, Anna and Cassidy; Ethan, Greg, and Chris and others, I'm tired give me a break I havn't had sleep on that plane. I flopped on my bed Gosh I was tired then all of a sudden I felt pain on my left arm "Ow!" I yelped and checked my arm to see a Jackle on there, I was shocked and I looked around to see who the heck did it and I was staring at a black ghost.

**I AM SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT THIS IS A CLIFF HANGER THAT YOU DONT WANT TO MISS! UPDATING SOON!**


End file.
